degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HeyitsTayy
|} Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:HeyitsTayy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CamilleA05 (Talk) 01:51, December 21, 2011 D: I never see your messages until I leave chat. :( Come back on tomorrow or something and we'll catch up. <3 WhiteDaveleggo get sum fries 07:42, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: can I just like visit you.. <3 *sniffle* I miss you so much as well. :') I could totally move to the Melbourne in Florida, ha! That way we'd at least be a teeny weeny little bit closer to each other. :P It seems like forever since you've been on the Wiki though, or maybe it's because you haven't been on chat in a while. I make straight A's. 11:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) OMG, I don't know why that entire text was higlighted. o.O I make straight A's. 11:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Taylorrrr Things are going quite well. :3 How about you? BoilingPoint (talk) 16:46, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Huh, I don't know. I haven't seen her at all lately either. I think she got on chat a couple weeks ago for a few minutes or something, but other than that, she hasn't really been on. :/ BoilingPoint (talk) 16:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas, beb. I just talk paged you to wish you a Merry Christmas, Taylor! Gurl, you're amazing, just the way you are. :') I hope you get fantastic gifts galore under the tree and I hope you have a memorable 2012 and had a memorable 2011! I think for Christmas I may've gotten myself a new pair of Vans! Time to bin the mauled, white pair then! :D I make straight A's. 09:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC) whore Taylorrrr, come on chat! your boyfriend is on <3 Dreli 03:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: :) Hi! Thank you. I love All Time Low as well, what are your favorite songs by them? :3 -- livelovelaugh lawl Yeah, I miss LeesheeR08 asdfghjkl; AND I HAVE NO IDEA, I'D HAVE TO ASK HER. She probably does~ Dreli 02:31, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I have alot of favorites too: Six Feet Under The Stars, Dear Maria Count Me In, Running From Lions, Therapy, Weightless, Too Much, Painting Flowers, Toxic Valentine, Hit The Lights, Heroes, My Only One, A Daydream Away etc. :) -- MARIA, YO ASS STOLE MY SECTION ;D And ok ok love&laugh whateva whateva AND SHE SAID SHE DOES REMEMBER YOU~ you should come on that chat ok Dreli 02:45, February 15, 2012 (UTC) WATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT YOU'RE NOT BORING, PEOPLE JUST SUCK BALLS AND MAKE CONVERSATION WITH YOU. JUST JOIN ANY RANDOM CONVERSATION WE'RE HAVING OK Dreli 02:50, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Lawl, oops ^^ :3 Six Feet Under The Stars is amazing. I love the album Dirty Work ♥. I don’t see why people don’t like it, It’s a good album in my opinion. So Wrong It’s Right and Dirty Work are my favorite albums at the moment. :D -- OMG, I love the song That Girl, and Under A Paper Moon. Haha, I love all the songs on that album. :D Eh, I wasn't really a fan of Nothing Personal, I only like a few songs like: Too Much, Therapy, Sick Little Games etc. -- Agreed. All the songs are great and well written together. (: -- mhmm. :3 -- Re: (; LOL, when you sent your message it was the fifteenth here, haha! Valentines Day was yesterday for me - I spent it alone just like you. :P Don't worry, you do still have Alex Gaskarth in your attic, right? Joe Brooks is still in my basement. ;) In fact, I think I hear him calling for some more rice! His new diet has been doing his fruitful voice wonders - it's better than ever! And my fish are ah-mazing.~ Taylor is looking sexier than ever, diamond tetras are HOT. Taylor is swishing her tail like mad right now. I luurve you Taylor. <3 I make straight A's. 09:46, February 15, 2012 (UTC) WELL SORRY BITCH I WAS ON A FIELD TRIP FROM WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON TO YESTERDAY AFTERNOON AND THEN I FORGOT TO REPLY TO THIS AND I WENT TO BED AT LIKE 7 BECAUSE I GOT NO SLEEP THE LAST NIGHT. BUT HAY, THAT'S HILARIOUS LOL, WHAT'S UP? Dreli 18:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) SRRY I NEVER REPLIED. I TEND TO DO THAT BUT HAY, SIGNATURE LOOKS GOOD. AND I WENT TO THIS FESTIVAL THING AND WENT TO SING AT SCHOOLS AND SHIT AND YA, IT WAS REALLY FUN. Dreli 04:03, February 19, 2012 (UTC) YEAH, I'M IN ADVANCED CHOIR BUT LOL, NO ONE HAS HEARD ME SING AND OMG THAT REMINDS ME. WE FORGOT TO TC. D: WE SHOULD TINYCHAT TOMORROW NIGHT THOUGH. USE YOUR MOM'S COMPUTER. Dreli 05:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I might let you hear. ;3 BUT YEAH, TC TONIGHT OK. Dreli 21:27, February 19, 2012 (UTC) OK SO MAYBE IN LIKE AN HOUR? I ALSO ASKED TALIN IF YOU REMEMBER HER BUT SHE HASN'T REPLIED TO ME YET. Dreli 03:28, February 20, 2012 (UTC) she probably remembers you. i hadn't talked to her in like 2 months and she just answered my tumblr message today. akgjrealgrae. BITCH YOU BETTER GO ON CAM OK OR I WILL FITE YOUR MOM FOR HER COMPUTER. Dreli 03:58, February 20, 2012 (UTC) OMG YAY SHE'S SLEEPING? I'll be ready to go on in like 15 minutes. But Niso and Pearl will probably go on cam too. AND BITCH I BET YOU LOOK GORG OK. Dreli 04:33, February 20, 2012 (UTC) srry, my dad was making me do work. YOU DON'T HAVE TO TALK JUST GO ON CAMERA OK. Dreli 04:53, February 20, 2012 (UTC) UH NO BETCH YOU WILL STAY ON THERE ALL NIGHT. OK HERE THE LINK Dreli 05:13, February 20, 2012 (UTC) R U 4 REEL? OMG SNEAK IN THERE AND GET IT PLEASE AKGJRELAKGJRAE! Dreli 05:18, February 20, 2012 (UTC) GKLEAJGREA JUST GO ON TINYCHAT AND I'LL TALK TO YOU THERE OK Dreli 05:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) YA LOL IT'S JUST ME RIGHT NOW http://tinychat.com/late-night-awkwardness Dreli 05:28, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Latest message on my talkpage from you. Hey Taylor. :) Yeah, I found out the news Friday morning when my teacher announced it to my class. Ever since she stopped returning phone calls and replying to texts and emails, I knew something was up. I went to visit her with my friends the same day after school and she looks extremely physically different to what she was just a mere two months ago, it's shocking. She used to have healthy weight, bright complexion and great muscle tone (she was an athlete - specialising in hockey and soccer to be exact but she was an all-rounder) and now she's practically the opposite it's really sad. :( She lost a huge amount of weight (unusual/unexplained weight loss is a key symptom of Hodgkins Lymphoma) and she is extremely frail now since undergoing chemotherapy. Her lymph nodes (where the cancer primarily attacks) are rather swollen but yes, she has a high chance of surviving as most diagnosed early (which she was) with this particular cancer do make it through chemotherapy. She's already planning on what wigs she wants to buy it's kinda cute but she's really scared about losing her hair. I know it sounds like such a small deal but I would be terrified if I lost my mop. She's also really self-conscious of her catheter (which is where they feed the chemo medicine through to her body) on her upper arm so she's refusing to wear t-shirts or any sleeveless tops. It was really overwhelming though so I don't think she'd want to be pestered about it by anyone of us. :L Other than that, she suffers the usual side effects of chemo but she's a strong girl (literally) so I know she'll pull through. :) I make straight A's. 07:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Oh Hai(: Hay. Yes I am. :3 The box thing on my talk page? Here's the code: |- | |} and it should come out like this: |- | |} Aw ;c No probelm. Sure, if you need anything else just ask me. c: It didn't work, that's odd. Maybe highlight, ctrl c the template ^^, and ctrl v on the visual mode. Yay! You're welcome. :) -- Blog post thingy Hmm, I'll give you the song "Dog Days Are Over" By Florence + The Machine. :3 BoilingPoint (talk) 04:27, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Tay. It's Cam. Are we still hanging out today? I could give you a link. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 01:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Haha sure! I don't know if she's coming but you should message her and ask. :D I could give you the link after we hear from her I guess. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 02:35, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I feel awks too. I messaged her on talk page. If she doesn't answer, we can always re-schedule or go by ourselves I guess. XD Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 02:52, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Tay. Sorry our plans sorta feel through tonight. I can see you and Wendy in chat but I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Sorry again, we can TC anytime though. Just feel free to shoot me a message on my talk page when you're free. I hope to talk to you again soon. <333 Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 06:53, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: WENDY SO I HEAR YOU'VE SEEN THE MOVIE. Ahaha, yes, Taylor! I went to the advanced screenings at The Jam Factory here in Melbourne. :) The movie was great, definitely raised the bar higher than my original expectations when the first cast and plot changes were revealed. It wasn't my favourite movie ever but seeing as you're a diehard fan (I'm Team Battle Royale on this debate as I read that book first and loved it dearly) you may enjoy it more than me. Jennifer Lawrence was fantastic carrying the lead role of Katniss and surprisingly, I did doubt him to be a wooden actor but a lovely breakout performance from Josh Hutcherson if you're kind of new to the film/movie circuit. I make straight A's. 09:01, March 23, 2012 (UTC) !!!11 calm ur tits!!11 I don't even think i'll be able to see it this week l o l Dreli 03:04, March 24, 2012 (UTC) LOLWTF YOU HAVE TO WAIT NEARLY TWO YEARS FOR THE NEXT MOVIE DA FUCK Dreli 03:09, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: wendy. wendy. wendy I'm sorry, Tay Tay. Disney Fan]] Dream is a wish your heart makes 06:31, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Lucky girl! I'm super jealous! I'm fine... Well, not really. :L I got knocked out in a school basketball game thanks to a cocky opponent elbowing me in the rib cage and she ended up bruising the area as well as fracturing one of my ribs to top it off. So yeah, the story's on the 'Hollaback Girl (1)' page if you want more details but I just feel horrible right now - it hurts to breathe, cough, eat, swallow, drink, EVERYTHING. Even sleeping hurts. I make straight A's. 07:01, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Cameron<333 Oh hey Tay <3 I haven't talked to you in a gazillion years. D: I hope you decide to start dropping by more often now, because once I'm done school, I'll hopefully have more time to chat with you. I've been okay, just busy with my upcoming exams. :3 How have you been? Disney Mania Second star to the right 05:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but I still didn't forget about you even though we hadn't talked in ages. ;) The place has honestly died down a lot though. Many people have left wiki now and gone inactive. :\ I finish school on the 26th I think. My graduation is on the 27th. :D Ah, lucky. How did your exams go? :P Wow, school jazz band~ that sounds awesome! :) That's right, I was checking Christina's birthday blog and saw your birthday coming up, so I actually remembered it was soon. :3 We should Tinychat as a birthday party treat with Wendy and Aleesha. :D Disney Mania Second star to the right 05:56, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Aww thanks <3 I can tell you obviously didn't forget about me considering you messaged me and all. ;) Aww, I wasn't really active on chat last summer. I started becoming socially active here in late November/early December of 2011 I think. It was right before you made your new account. Remember when chat used to have like 30 people in it? Nowadays, we're lucky if we get like 10. Dx Yeah it is late huh? Well that time is normal for us here in Canada. I don't go back until mid-September. I am excited to be graduating, but at the same time, really sad. :( I honestly do love school and spending time with my friends. I'm gonna really miss that now that I'm moving onto univserity. D: What grade are you in again? Haha wouldn't it be fun? I should tell Wendy and Aleesha to plan a TC day. :D Disney Mania Second star to the right 06:10, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Haha, the good old days when you used your Love&Laugh account. You should go back to being active all day, all night, haha. xD Yeah, I figured since you get out of school later, you would go back earlier. Speaking of birthdays, mine is coming up too. :3 It's on the 22nd of June. One week after yours. :D Aah, 11th grade nice~ That was my favourite high school year to be honest. I don't know why, it just was. I felt like I had the most fun during grade 11. :) Aww, no, sadly I don't have twitter, because I suck. :'( I only have facebook, sorry. I should make twitter and follow you. :3 Disney Mania Second star to the right 06:25, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm turning 18, so I don't think I'm legal to gamble or drink. In Canada the age is 19. :P By being 18, I'll be old enough to buy lottery tickets and porn though. xD Hmm, maybe I'll get one. I hope the process of making a twitter account isn't hard. :o During the summer when I have time, I'll hopefully get around to making one, then we can talk. :D Disney Mania Second star to the right 06:36, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I knew you would comment on the porn remark. xD Excuse me for being a hormonal teenage guy. :3 2 seconds eh? Hmm, if it's that easy then I could make one. What kind of steps do I go through? :P Disney Mania Second star to the right 06:42, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Haha, what's with your fapping joke? XD LMAO! Okay, sounds simple enough. I'll get to it... after school is over of course. ;) I gotta get through those exams first. :3 Disney Mania Second star to the right 06:48, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hehehe, you're so funny xD Ahh, okay thanks <3 I'll be sure to follow it once I make one. :) Disney Mania Second star to the right 06:52, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday BFF Tay <3 Happy birthday hoe :3 Sorry, I'm a bit late since it is now June 16th. D: I hope you had a good day and enjoy being 16, if that's how old you are... xD We have to TC soon okay? :) Do you like my new sig? ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be, part of your world 04:42, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Omg! Ok, I'm so late at replying to your message, but better late than never, right? Anyways, I've been absolutely fantastic! How about you? :3 P.S. I see up there that your birthday was not too long ago. Happy late birthday!!11 <3 BoilingPoint (talk) 02:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ^wow tyler u fail at life smh so 2000 and l8 oh hey tay<333 :)))))) Dreli 03:10, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!11` Hai!! I'm Jess, and you're probably dead rn. But happy birthday!! :) Jessy I don’t have time for another game. 17:31, June 15, 2013 (UTC)